


Down to Fight

by teddyfazbear



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Drunk Sex, Other, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyfazbear/pseuds/teddyfazbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was so upset at the fact that there is ABSOLUTELY NO RASHID PORN that I decided to take matters into my own hands.  Someone had to take Rashid's smut-fic virginity.  I tried to keep reader as gender neutral as possible so everyone can enjoy the turbulent wind.  Shout out to my best friend Cipher for helping me with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down to Fight

Today was a beautiful day, the sun was out, the weather was nice, and you had no plans.  In your book, it seemed like a perfect day for fighting.  You whipped out your phone and opened Rumblr, eager to find someone to spar with in your area.  Luckily, living in a tourist area, there were always plenty of new faces coming and going and the street fighting scene was flourishing.

You looked through the app, but felt disappointed at the selection of opponents today.  Most of them were amateur rank.  An easy fight is not what you had in mind today, so you continued to press pass.  Finally, you came across a worthy-looking challenger- some guy under the handle ‘HipbaDasSicalster8.’  He was pro-ranked, specialized in parkour, his win to loss ratio was killer, and, truth be told, he was cute as hell too.

‘Would it be too bold to ask him for a drink after the fight?’ you thought to yourself with a laugh as you clicked the fight button.

‘ _You and HipbaDasSicalster8 both want to throw down.  Start chatting to arrange a time and location, then broadcast the final fight details to draw a crowd,_ ’ you read to yourself.  You entered the chat.

‘ _Chat to heat up for a fight.  Pro-tip: tell your match what you don’t like about their picture._ ’

That was a cheap and unsportsmanlike tactic to you, so you opted not to insult him- not that there was anything to insult anyway.

“u dtf?” you typed out and sent.  A split second after hitting send you remembered that the F in DTF _typically_ doesn’t stand for FIGHT.  Despite also wondering if he was down to fuck, you rushed to correct yourself, but it was too late.  You had already received a message.

“ _I’m always down to fight_ _;-)_ ”

Well shit.

“perfect!  Name your time and place big guy”

“ _There’s an abandoned mall a few blocks down from the hotel I’m staying at.  Meet there in an hour?”_

You knew exactly which mall he was talking about and you were mad at yourself that you never considered fighting there before. 

“I’ll be there”

“ _See you then!_ ”

Since you both agreed on the location, you scheduled the fight- just in case anyone wanted to watch it.  You were filled with excitement, this guy seemed so friendly.  This was going to be a great fight.

 

~~~

 

You convinced a few of your friends to meet you at the location.  You were well known around town for your fighting technique, and the fact that you were always looking for matches to sharpen your skills.  A few locals showed up as well, who could resist a good fight?  While you were chatting with everyone, the guy from Rumblr arrived, accompanied by a really large man.  Both of you recognized each other from the app and approached one another.  You felt yourself heat up because he was even more attractive in person.  But just because he was a total hottie didn’t mean you’d go any easier on him.  You both reached out and shook each other’s hands and introduced yourselves.  He told you his name was Rashid and he traveled all over with his servant, Azam, honing his skills and learning from fighting the best.

“Well, let’s not waste any more time, I believe these people came out to see a fight!” he said, handing Azam his cell phone.

 “Let’s go!  I’ll try not to mess up that pretty face of yours,” you laughed with a wink, taking your sunglasses off and passing them and your bag to a friend.

He laughed and shook his head, flashing a smile at you.  You both took your stances and the fight began.

The fight had gone so fast- everything was a blur.  The only things you could remember were the feeling of Rashid’s literal breezy attacks and the gusts of wind that ran over your skin.

And the feeling of Rashid’s bulge when you _accidentally_ copped a feel.

Well, yeah, it was an accident, honestly.  The product of a fireman’s carry gone wrong.  Thankfully, Rashid didn’t seem to mind- or even notice.

Still, you didn’t know whether your goosebumps were from his gales or your proximity to him.  You felt yourself slipping away from the fight, but thankfully snapped out of it before it cost you the match.

Determined not to lose in front of your friends, you struck back with a few of your pretty incredible special attacks that knocked him out- declaring your victory.

“Hey, you’re pretty good.  That was one of the best fights I’ve had in a long time,” you complimented, offering him a hand up off the group.  Rashid accepted your hand and you helped him up.

“Thanks, same to you!  I’d really like to fight again sometime,” he said.  The look in his beautiful light brown eyes let assured you that he was being genuine.  You could feel the blood rushing to your cheeks as you looked into them- and as you realized you were still holding his hand.

Azam came over and handed Rashid his phone back, causing him to release your hand.  He took a post-match selfie with you and went to post it somewhere online.

“Hey, do you have Twitter? Snapchat? I’d like to stay in touch.  Maybe if I’m around we can do this again,” he said.

“Oh!  Yeah, sure thing!” you said, grabbing your stuff from your friend and pulling out your own phone.  You swapped information and followed each other.  By this time, much of the crowd had already dispersed, so you decided to make a move.

“Hey, if you’re not up to anything, uh, would you like to go grab a drink or a bite to eat or something?  Nothing fancy, y’know,” you asked.

“Certainly!  I’d love to see which places the locals enjoy!” he said enthusiastically.

“Awesome, I know just the place!” you said, a little shocked that he agreed to hang out with you.

You, Rashid, and Azam began walking closer to town, chatting and getting to know each other.  Seemingly out of nowhere, you felt a light drizzle on your skin.  You simply put your hoodie up and continued walking- a little rain never hurt anyone.

Without warning, a sudden torrential downpour came down upon you.  Walking in a little drizzle was nothing, but at this rate you’d be soaked before you even got to the bar.

“Hey, my hotel is pretty close.  We could stop by there to dry off and wait for this storm to pass,” Rashid suggested over the rain.  You nodded and he took your hand to lead you in the right direction so you both could quickly to get out of the storm.  He wasn’t lying- his hotel was probably only a minute away from where you were when the rain began.

When you entered the hotel lobby, you took a good look at Rashid.  You couldn’t help but note the way the soaked white fabric of his top clung to his eight pack.  He was shredded.  You felt as if some greater being was testing you, teasing you… and you were failing horribly.

The three of you trudged to the elevator, leaving puddles in your tracks.  The elevator went up all the way to the top floor and stopped, and Rashid, Azam, and you stepped out onto the floor.  Azam led the way to the room and unlocked it.

The room was breath-taking to say the least.  You had never been in a hotel room that nice before.  Was that a king sized bed?  And a balcony?  Rashid must be loaded.

You peeled off your soaked hoodie and looked around for a place to sit it.  Rashid was digging through his suitcase for a change of clothes, then stopped and looked up at you, standing there in only a tank top and shorts, revealing your own bod that was toned from all the fights.  The hotel room was chilly but you felt warm under his gaze.  He must’ve noticed the way he was staring at you and looked away quickly.

“I, uh, apologize.  Would you like a robe or something?  You must be freezing right now,” he asked you.

You nodded and he walked off into the bathroom.  Rashid came back with the robe and a towel that he brought your “for your hair.”  He grabbed your hoodie for you, telling you he was going to hang it on the towel rack to dry.  He picked up his own clothes and walked back off towards the bathroom to change.

“The rain doesn’t seem like it’s clearing up,” Azam commented as he stepped out on the balcony.

“It won’t be the same as experiencing the local scene but if you’re hungry I could order some room service for us.  And maybe you could still show me around town before I leave,” Rashid offered as he walked back into the main room. “And check it out, a mini bar!”

He grabbed two tiny bottles and waved them.  You giggled and walked over to where he was to inspect the booze.

“What do you drink?” Rashid asked, looking at all the bottles.

“I want the vodka!” you said.  He handed it to you and opened his own bottle.

“To a great fight, and a great fighter!  Cheers!” he said, and you clinked your tiny bottles together and downed the contents.

Azam coughed and cast Rashid a glance.

“Master,” he said.  Rashid looked over at him. “A word.”

Rashid nodded and joined him on the balcony.

You couldn’t hear anything they were saying, but you could see Rashid turning red.  You wanted to eavesdrop so badly, but you didn’t want to be obvious, so you just waited for them to finish.

The two men came back inside and the older man walked to the door.

“Well,” Azam said, smiling.  “I’m going to the 7/11 now.  To get a Slurpee.  You two have fun.”

“Is something wrong?” you whispered when his servant left.

“Oh- oh no, he just wanted to get out and about.  He can’t stand being trapped in the room,” Rashid said, flopping down on the mattress and grabbing the room service menu. “What are you in the mood for?”

You walked over and looked at the menu over his shoulder.  What you were REALLY in the mood for wasn’t appropriate, especially now that you two were alone… in a hotel room…. You couldn’t stop thinking about how you touched him earlier, and how much you wanted to touch him more.

“You don’t have to stand the whole time, you know.  You can sit down with me,” he laughed.  He patted the spot beside him and you joined him.  The two of you flipped through the menu together.  You were definitely starting the feel the effects of the alcohol now and didn’t feel like eating much.

“I’m not really hungry right now,” you said.

“Yeahhhh, me either, I think I’ll order something later,” he replied, tossing the menu back on the bedside table. “Another drink?”

“Please!”

He got up and grabbed two more bottles and brought them back to the bed.  He settled down beside you and offered you the drink.

“Bottoms up!” you said and drank up.  Rashid grabbed the empty bottles and put them to the side.

On the table beside your side of the bed, his phone vibrated.  Rather than ask you to hand it to him, he just reached across you to grab it.  About halfway through, he grasped what he was doing and stopped in his tracks, right over you.

“I-, I’m sorry,” he sputtered looking down at you.  You found yourself unable to resist him any longer. 

“Don’t be,” you said and grabbed him by the beard and boldly pulled him down for a kiss.  The bitter and intoxicating taste of his alcohol was all you could taste as he returned the kiss.  His hand wandered underneath the robe and rubbed up your thigh.  He faltered for a second, breaking the kiss and looking at you.

 

“Are… are we doing this?” he asked sheepishly.

“Only if you want to,” you said, removing your hands from his body.  And you could tell by the noticeable swelling in his pants that he _so_ wanted to.

“Then let me get something.”  He climbed off you and the bed and went to dig through his suitcase again.  “I know I had one in here.”

“There’s one in my bag,” you told him.  You weren’t trying to sound impatient, but you were drunk and aroused and really didn’t want to wait any longer.

He looked up at you and pointed at your bag.  You giggled and shook your head and he brought the bag over to you.

“Shit happens.  I hope it fits,” you said as you dug through your bag and grabbed your wallet, pulling out a condom.  You dropped your bag on the floor beside the bed and gestured for Rashid over to you.

You stole another kiss from him, this time more urgent than the last.  Your hands roamed down his body towards his crotch, teasing him through his pants.  Soft moans escaped his lips much to your amusement.  Eventually, you unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down his legs, freeing his erection.  It was jaw-dropping, and probably jaw breaking too. Good lord, you couldn’t wait to ride the wind.  You ripped open the condom packaging, and began to slide the rubber slowly over his length- careful not to rip it.  After that, you untied and dropped your robe.  Rashid took the liberty of removing your top and laying you face down on the bed.

“Baby, I hope you’re as good in the sheets as you are on the streets,” he whispered.  His lips met your neck, kissing and nipping at your skin as his hands hooked the waistband of your shorts and he tugged them down.  Skilled fingers began to stroke your groin, teasing you and making sure you were ready for him.  He propped you up into position, and rubbed his tip against your entrance, provoking a frustrated huff from you.

“You know, I felt you grab my cock earlier, while we were fighting.  I thought it was an accident at the time, but given the circumstances now I’m starting to wonder,” Rashid said, still teasing you.  “I guess you really are DTF.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” you breathed, embarrassed upon remembering all the little things you thought he overlooked.

“Don’t worry, I’m not mad.  I’m relieved that the feelings are mutual,” he said, brushing your damp hair away from your eyes.

“Please, Rashid,” you pleaded, aching and grinding yourself against him.  He chuckled at you and gave in to you, pushing his length slowly into you.

You gripped at the blankets as he filled you, stretching you to accommodate his thick member.  His grip was tight on your hips as he pushed himself all the way in.  It stays this way for a moment, both of you getting adjusted to each other’s bodies.  Rashid began to slowly pull out and thrust inside you again.

This continued, picking up pace each time.  Soon, he was roughly fucking you, and you were throwing it back.  The obscene sounds of panting and hips smacking filled the room.  You couldn’t keep your moans down as he beat it up, feeling yourself near your climax.  You could feel Rashid twitch and throb inside you, and hear his own pants and moans, and that was enough to bring you over the edge.  Your own orgasm hit you and you came hard.  Your lover was not far behind you, as though your climax brought him to his.  You rode out your high, and the both of you collapsed beside each other on the bed.  The two of you shared a messy kiss.  You laid together for a moment, holding each other in a blissful haze as the sound of rain hitting the balcony windows resonated through the room.

“It’s still raining,” you commented as you playfully twisted his beard around your fingers.

“Hmm… Are you thinking best two out of three?” Rashid asked with a sly grin.


End file.
